Athena
by Michaela Ann Hart
Summary: The story of a young girl, daughter of Elizabeth Swann, who embarks on the greatest adventure she's ever dreamed of. Many OC's, with a few returning ones like Jack!
1. Athena Swann Meets Oliver

Author's Note: Hello readers

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Yes, it has been a while! Sorry, I've been SUPER-BUSY with school and other things. Zutara will continue eventually, once I find time and ideas. I would appreciate your reviews for this story, but mind you, no flames. Thank You! And now, enjoy this Pirates story I'm writing, featuring my own character, Athena.**

**By the way, this may sound a little modern-ish, and will include Greek gods or they will be mentioned.**

"Bye, mum. I'm going to work now." I said to my mother, Elizabeth.

"Bye, darling." She replied in her cool, calm voice and kissed my forehead quickly, letting me run out the door with my long brown hair trailing behind me as I ran.

I walked through the marketplace, waving hello to the friendly faces I walked past, and slid my hand across the heads of the dogs by their masters. I finally approached the shop I worked at, entering through the creaky wooden doors with a squeak so familiar to my ears.

"Good morning, Athena!" My boss, Charlie, greeted me loudly with a warm smile. I grinned back at him.

"Morning, Charlie. I'll just start with those shipments in the back…" I began to walk to the back room of the shop, but he stopped me.

"Oh no, Athena. I've actually got a bigger shipment over by the port. The cart is out front, so take that." Charlie instructed. I nodded, pulling a dirty white apron over my crinkled white blouse and black pants I had tucked into my high brown boots. My mother never wanted me to show how rich I really was, being aware of the thieves around the area, so I never wore any nice dresses like she did, but being honest, I liked to work. I loved adventure, and I'd always find a new adventure to go on with my friend, Mila. We'd run through the hills, ride horses, and eventually my mother decided to keep me busy with a job, since I was active and hard working.

I grabbed the handles of the cart with my grubby hands, pushing it through the dark cobblestone streets. I arrived at the port, waving at the sailors and real adventurers who waved at me as well. I saw Sal, a friend of Charlie's, who waved at me to come over. I pushed the cart to him, and he revealed many heavy-looking sacks of flour.

"Here ya go, Thena." He said in his loud, confident voice as he helped me dump all the sacks on the cart.

"Thanks, Saul!" I called, grinning at him as I struggled to push the cart. It was incredibly heavy, and I had a hard time pushing it through the large crowds in the marketplace.

I finally arrived at the more deserted part of the market, seeing that there were less people, and using it as an opportunity or short cut, making my way through the smaller roads-

"Oh!"

The cart had wobbled, and leaned to the right. I let go and ran to the side quickly, trying to hold it up with my unbelievable strength for a girl, but it was no use. The cart fell on top of me, crushing my stomach. I gasped for air, struggling as much as I could to release myself, but eventually figured that it was no use, and yelped out for help. I called more, until I could eventually feel myself getting sweaty from the heat. I tried sliding out, which was working-

"OW!"

I screeched, the sharp wood scraped across my arm, leaving a large, deep and bloody wound across it. I pulled out my other arm, clutching it in pain. I wept, until I finally felt the cart being lifted off of me. The person then knelt by my side. I looked up, and saw a young man who looked no older than 18, a little older than me. He had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, and he had finer clothes than mine, though I could tell he was a messenger boy.

He pulled out a white fabric from his bag, wrapping it around my arm. I winced, and my arm twitched as he did it.

"Ouch…" I whimpered quietly as he held my arm tightly. His grip then loosened.

"Sorry about that…" He apologized in a deep, sensitive-sounding voice. He then pulled me up. "I beg your pardon. My name is Oliver." He greeted, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Athena." I replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Well, has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" He asked politely. I blushed.

"Not really…" I giggled nervously.

He then stopped gazing at me and noticed my cart once more.

"Oh, allow me." He offered, taking the cart and walking. I ran to his side, keeping up with his pace.

"So, you're named…after that beautiful goddess in Greek mythology?" He asked quietly later on, still walking. I nodded.

"Yeah. It was my father's idea." I told him, explaining how my dad, Will Turner, captained the Flying Dutchman, and visited for only short periods of time every 10 years.

"Amazing." He said approvingly. "Might I say, I'm very intrigued by you." He said as we arrived back at my shop.

"Athena, I'm hoping to see you at the ball tonight by the port." He asked, looking hopeful. I smiled a crooked smile.

"Oh, alright. If you insist." I said, blowing him a kiss as I returned to the store with my things.

"Tonight! A boy! Oh, Athena wonderful!" My mother exclaimed later in the day. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, it's just a messenger boy-"

"Who obviously likes you! Oh, Athena, do come now. We have to get you ready!" She said happily, taking me to her bathroom where she washed and dried my hair, and curled to perfection, letting a small chunk of it drape lightly across my forehead like a diagonal fringe, letting the curls spiral around in a wonderful up-do at the back of my head, threading a small white flower into the side. She brushed on pink blush, mauve eye shadow and glossy pink lipstick on my face. She also attempted to put eyeliner on my eyes, which stung quite a bit, but we eventually worked it out. She finally applied dark mascara to my long lashes, and slid an elegant white and pale blue gown on my slender body.

"Oh, Athena, you look marvelous!" My mother said proudly, letting me stare at the beautiful woman in the mirror. She had a clean face, beautiful and glossy hair, and a slim, long body with perfect and bright blue-green oceans for eyes. For 17, I looked magnificent and mature.

"Now hurry to your party." She urged me out the door as I hopped on her best white horse, and rode to the ball.

**Ending Note: Did you all find it enjoyable? I really hope so, because boy, have I got more in store for all of you! Please review! I love hearing your NICE comments.**

**Stay Beautiful!**

**Mica xx**


	2. Escape

Author's Note: Hey guys

**Author's Note: Hey guys... Not getting too many reviews so far. Do you mind sending me some, or else I can't upload another chapter.**

**Onwards…**

"Wow, Athena…" Oliver murmured as I approached him on the dance floor. "You look magnificent."

He took my hand gingerly, and swung me gracefully across the floor, pulling me back in as we started to waltz.

"Athena, I've been hearing rumors about you…" He whispered to me, his breath tickling my ear. He then brought me out to the balcony.

"Rumors?" I asked, looking at his seductive smile.

"Yes. I've heard you want to travel through the oceans, become a pirate?" He asked, lowering his hands slightly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, to look for my sister."

"Of course. I think you're wonderful for doing such a thing for her." He murmured.

"Thanks." I replied, barely speaking as he moved in closer. His lips then touched mine, pressing them as he held me in for a passionate kiss. His hands finally lowered, but a bit too far.

"-Mmmph!" I grunted, struggling to pull away. He stared at me, frowning.

"Athena, what's the matter?" He asked in a low voice, pulling me in again. I pushed him away.

"Get away! You dare touch me like that! You barely know me!"

"I know you're really the daughter of a Governess." He reminded me. "Now, I may seem like a typical messenger boy, but truth be told, my LOVE," He said in a fake-sweet voice, "I am really the true son of Lord Beckett. And he has requested that I keep you from traveling to find that sister of yours, or else you'll find the treasure he is keeping safely away, and you may even bring back that dreaded Jack Sparrow, and he has caused my father enough trouble as is." He snapped, holding my arm firmly. I tugged, trying to keep away, but it was no use. He tried to greedily kiss me again, looking like he was ready to attack me, but I gave him a strong smack in the jaw with my hard fist, leaving him off-balance as I ran from the ballroom, hopped on my horse, and rode away.

I eventually noticed that I couldn't see town anymore, and that I was lost in a tropical jungle. Taking this opportunity, I ripped my dress shorter so I could run easily, and knew that I needed to escape from the island since EX-Lord Beckett's men would be after me in a matter of hours. I quickly hopped back on my horse, riding straight home.

"Mother!" I yelled, bursting through the door. My mum stared at me, wide-eyed.

"What is it, Athena? Is there something wrong?" She asked, worry flashing across her face.

"Oliver... Lord Beckett's son... Out to get me…." I panted. She seemed to have understood me as if I'd said the entire sentence properly.

"Thena, I cannot allow you to leave out to the sea. It's too dangerous!" She warned. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Mother I have no choice!" I insisted. "Look, I will dress as a boy. A slave boy! And escape on the next ship tomorrow morning! At dawn." I promised her. She seemed to have thought about it for a moment, as if she was debating in her mind on whether or not I should go, but she eventually sighed.

"Alright, Athena. But promise to be careful. And write to me when you can." She told me sternly. I nodded, running up to my room and packing my things. I stared at my glorious, long brown hair, and sighed as I unwillingly took a knife from my drawer and sliced at my hair, trying to cut it short enough so I could tie it into a boy-ish looking ponytail. I washed off all my makeup, and pulled on a pair of torn black pants, my good old brown boots and a messy pirate shirt with a proper vest and belt. I slipped a gun into the belt, knowing I'd need it, and my mother's best sword on the other end. She had taught me how to handle a sword, and how to shoot someone with a gun. I smeared my face with dirt, and never felt better. Going on a real pirate adventure, and not worrying about being clean!

I stuffed a small old patched-up bag I found lying in my closet, filling it with only my work clothes. I swung it over my shoulder, seeing that dawn was approaching through my window. I ran downstairs, and my mother was silent, and looked like she's seen a ghost.

"They're Coming." She murmured.

My eyes widened as I stared at her, unmoving. Her eyes welled up with tears as she sobbed, hugging me and kissing my forehead. Promising I'd be safe, I jumped out the back window, and ran out the back gate, disappearing to the port.

At the Port, there was only one boat ready for sailing. There were a couple men, and one girl, loading some supplies. I snuck on with them, but was easily caught.

"HEY, YOU!" A man yelled. I spun around, frightened and nervous.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I coughed, trying to disguise my voice to make it sound manlier.

"Uh, I'm…uh…Will. William…uh…Smith." I replied, my voice slightly deeper, but convincing. The man nodded at me, staring at me up and down.

"You can clean the deck, and then you can share a room across from Tanya." He instructed, pointing at the young girl who looked about my age, only much prettier. Her hair was a golden-red, shining in the sun, now peeking out from behind the mountains. She had glorious emerald eyes, brighter than any ordinary ones, and her skin was fair and dark. She looked similar to a tree in the autumn, and her long slender arms were like smooth branches.

He then threw a mop and a bucket of soapy water at me. I grabbed the mop and dumped it into the bucket, then yanked it out and splashed the soap onto the deck.

After a few days, people were still buying the boy act. They treated me like a boy, and talked to me like one. Calling me 'lad' or 'boy'. But one night, while I was reading a book one of the crewmates gave me, I heard my door creak open slightly. Looking up, I saw Tanya.

"Uh…Ahem…Come in." I muttered, trying to sound like a boy again.

"Drop the 'boy' act, Will. We both know you're not REALLY a boy." She sneered. I sighed.

"Okay. You caught me." I said, letting my hair down, wiping the dirt from my face and returning to my normal voice. "But I had to leave, because-"

"Because Ex-Lord Beckett's men are after you. I know." She said, finishing my sentence for me.

"How?"

"Because, my father was one of the crewman on the Flying Dutchman…that is…before he turned into…you know." She explained. "And, Oliver met me too. I really thought he loved me…" She murmured, staring blankly into space, remembering. I understood where her story was going already.

"So, what's your _real_ name?" She asked suddenly.

"Athena." I answered quickly.

"Such a pretty name." She said thoughtfully, smiling at me as she plopped onto the hard wood floor. "My name isn't really Tanya. It's Tayla. I had to change it to protect myself. From Beckett." She explained, telling me about her life and how she had gone on many adventures with the crew, evading enemies as well as making friends.

"I met one boy…last year in Pompeii. His name was Edwin. He was magnificent, oh yes. Polite. A gentleman, I could say. He loved me so much, and came on board with us after we gained his trust. He asked me to marry him. I know we're young, but he seemed to have loved me too much to leave me." She said quietly. Her face was screwing up, so I could tell the worst was yet to come.

"On the evening of our wedding, everything was perfect. My dress was beautiful, he looked great, and some of our friends were able to come. It was a candlelit boat wedding…beautiful. But…"

"What happened?" I asked soothingly. Tears were already trailing down her dark cheeks.

"…A horrible ship… The crew looked... dead. They attacked... and there was only one who died…" She broke down into sobs as I ran to kneel next to her, letting her hold me close to ease her pain. I knew who the victim was already, and I didn't bother finishing her story.


End file.
